


Now Or Never

by Seblainer



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David wants to ask Kelly out. Will he be able to get past his fear to do so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Or Never

Fandom: Beverly Hills, 90210  
Title: Now or Never  
Characters: David and Kelly  
Pairing: David/Kelly  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. Het, OOC.  
Summary: David wants to ask Kelly out. Will he be able to get past his fear to do so?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
Author's Note: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help.

*Now or Never*

David pulled up at his apartment and was surprised to see the lights on inside. After taking off his seatbelt and getting out of his car, he locked it and went to see who was inside his apartment. As he unlocked the door, he was surprised to find Kelly waiting for him. ”Hey, Kelly. What’s up?” David asked, as he closed and locked the door again. Before Kelly could answer, David paused and then asked, “Wait. How did you get in here?” 

Kelly grinned and then said, “The Superintendent let me in. He knows that you and I are good friends.” David nodded and then he tossed his keys and wallet on the table. Turning back to Kelly, David asked again, “So, what’s up?” Kelly shrugged and then said, “You and I haven’t spent any time together lately. Whenever a group outing comes along, one of us is always busy and we don’t get to hang out.”

David smiled and said, “Okay. So what do you feel like doing?” Kelly got up and said, “There’s a fair going on. I was thinking, well more like hoping that you and I could go together.” David thought about it for a few minutes and then said, “Yeah, I’d like that. But you know that if there’s a scary ride, you have to ride it with me.” Kelly just grabbed David’s hand and pulled him to the door. A little while later, they pulled up at the fair.

Getting out of the car, Kelly’s face lit up just like all the lights that they were looking at. David couldn’t help but get excited as well. Kelly’s happiness was contagious. After making sure that the car was locked, the two of them got their tickets and entered the fair. Kelly couldn’t wait to try out all of the rides. The games looked fun as well. They rode three roller coasters, each one better than the last. 

After getting off the third roller coaster, David and Kelly decided to get some hamburgers and sodas for lunch. When they finished their lunch the two of them decided that they wanted to try their luck at some of the games. David threw a few baseballs at a bunch of bottles and knocked all of them down. When it was time to get a prize, he asked for a bear for Kelly. When the game attendant handed Kelly the bear, they started for another game. 

Kelly played a game of memory where she flipped over two cards and if they matched, she got a prize. If the cards didn’t match she flipped over a few more, trying to remember where the matches were. The cards didn’t match the first time but after flipping a few more cards, she got a match and a prize. The prize that she chose for David was a DVD of a movie that he liked.

After playing a few more games and winning a few more prizes, they decided to try some water rides to cool off. The two of them sat in the front of all the water-rides and got completely drenched. Neither one of them cared, they were having fun and nothing was going to get in the way. After exiting the last water-ride, the two of them agreed to go back to David’s apartment. When they got back to the apartment, they took turns in the shower and then settled down to talk for a little while. 

They talked about school and the dance that was coming up next week. David wondered if Kelly was going to the dance. “Hey, Kelly. Are you going to the dance next Friday?” Kelly shook her head. “No. You see every guy except the one I want to go with, has asked me. I was hoping that he was going to ask me on my birthday two weeks ago but it never happened. I guess that he already found someone to go with.”

Kelly paused for a moment and then asked, “Are you going to the dance?” David shrugged and then said, “I was planning on asking this one girl but I don’t think that she likes me in a romantic way. I think that she only sees us as friends.” Kelly nodded and then asked, “Is it anyone that I know?” When David just shrugged, Kelly asked again, trying to get him to tell her. 

After trying a third time and getting no answer, she said, “Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll just go to school tomorrow and ask around. I’m sure that someone will tell me.” David laughed and then he started to tickle Kelly. Kelly started screaming with laughter as he found all of her ticklish spots. Before long, Kelly had gotten the upper hand and she started to tickle David in retaliation. They ended up falling off the couch on the floor of David’s apartment, laughing their heads off. 

When the two of them calmed down a little later, they sat in silence for a few minutes, just thinking. Kelly was thinking that she really liked David and wished that he would ask her to the dance that was next week. David was thinking that he liked Kelly a lot but he was afraid of asking her to the dance in case she ended up turning him down.

While still sitting on the floor in silence, both of them realized that they were staring at each other. David decided that he had been sitting on the floor long enough and he extended a hand to Kelly, to help her to her feet.

When the two of them were sitting on the couch again, David decided to act on what he was feeling. He decided that it was now or never and asked Kelly to the dance. David cleared his throat and then asked her. “Kelly, I don’t know who you were waiting for to ask you to the dance but I was wondering if you would like to go with me.” Kelly laughed and then said, “Of course I’ll go to the dance with you. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me.” 

David paused for a few moments and then asked, “Seriously?” Kelly kissed David on the cheek and said, “Yeah, I thought you knew that I liked you and the reason you kept on avoiding me was because you didn’t know how to say no.”

David shook his head and then he said, “I’d love it if you would go to the dance with me, Kelly.” Kelly nodded and then smiled. Before either of them knew it, it was the next Friday and the two of them were at the dance together having a great time. They danced the night away, having a wonderful time being silly and romantic all in the same night.

When the dance was over and it was time to go home, David asked Kelly if she would go out with him. When she agreed, David walked Kelly to her door before heading home to take a shower and rush off to his job. While he worked, David couldn’t keep the smile off his face thinking about what a good time he had had with Kelly.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!


End file.
